<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quidditch Season by FriendLey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765582">Quidditch Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey'>FriendLey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts AU, Teacher AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tensions rise in Hogwarts as the Quidditch final between Slytherin and Hufflepuff approaches. Things are especially tense between Head of Slytherin House Professor Stark and Head of Hufflepuff House Professor Potts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quidditch Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short oneshot. I was torn between writing a soulmate au that involved amortentia and a teacher au. So here, have a little bit of both.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's the Quidditch final.</p><p>Hufflepuff versus Slytherin.</p><p>It was already being dubbed as the match of the century because Hufflepuff has never bagged the Quidditch Cup before and the said cup has never left Head of Slytherin House Professor Stark’s office in five years.</p><p>Head of Hufflepuff House Professor Potts was especially looking forward to finally be on the giving end of a smug victorious grin whenever she and Professor Stark crossed paths in the staff room.</p><p>As usual, the atmosphere around Hogwarts' corridors gradually grew tenser during the weeks leading up to the match. Hexes and jinxes could be seen flying across hallways and the Great Hall despite the rule that magic wasn't allowed in corridors. Students have taken to surrounding their house’s players whilst walking to classrooms to protect them from being injured before the match while teachers could be seen handing out and taking away points in a most biased way.</p><p>On Monday morning on the week of the match, for instance, Professor Stark gave Slytherin seeker Flash Thompson ten points for combing his hair and then in the same breath also took away points from Hufflepuff seeker Peter Parker for having a crooked tie. On Tuesday, Head of Ravenclaw House Professor Pym who was well known for his dislike of Professor Stark, didn’t even give Hufflepuff Captain Scott Lang any homework and instead said, “Just make sure to use the extra time to practice, son.” That same afternoon, Professor Potts gave Slytherin beater Loki Laufeyson detention which just happened to coincide with a scheduled Quidditch practice causing Professor Stark to confront his colleague the following morning.</p><p>"You have absolutely no right to give detention to students in my house!" growled Professor Stark.</p><p>"I do when the altercation occurred during my class!" retorted Professor Potts, face turning a similar hue as her red hair.</p><p>Students who had been walking along the corridor to get to their respective classes stopped walking to witness the teachers argue.</p><p>Professor Stark narrowed his eyes at her and said, "You have no proof Laufeyson was the one who cursed Lang. Romanoff told me that you had your back turned when it happened."</p><p>"Oh and I suppose Lang cast a stinging jinx on himself to frame Laufeyson?" Professor Potts bit back sarcastically.</p><p>Professor Stark shrugged his shoulders making it clear that that was exactly what he meant. "Lang isn't exactly very good with spells. Do you remember that time his curse rebounded and he ended up hiccupping wasps all day?"</p><p>"That was his friend Luis. Besides, Lang has since improved his spell casting abilities thanks to private tutoring with Professor Pym." Professor Potts folded her arms. "Now, if you will excuse me, Anthony, I must get to class before another one of your students try to hex mine." Then she turned on her heel and left.</p><p>Professor Stark's eyes never left Professor Potts' back as she walked away with—was that more sway to her hips than usual?</p><p>He resisted the urge to smirk. He still wasn’t ready to forgive her for calling him Anthony.</p><p>He and Professor Potts usually got along but arguments could never be avoided during Quidditch Season especially when everybody wanted glory for their own respective Houses. Hufflepuffs especially desired it seeing as they rarely got any glory.</p><p>Professor Stark finally looked away from the woman and noticed the group of students staring at him. Spotting a Hufflepuff in their midst, he barked, "Five points from Hufflepuff for loitering in the hall."</p><p>There were no cries of indignation seeing as it would only result in more points being taken and not only from Hufflepuff house. The students promptly scattered.</p><p>That night, when all the students were in bed, Professor Stark caught Professor Potts walking back to her chambers (most likely having just finished detention with Laufeyson) and cornered her before she could avoid him. She smelled like blueberry waffles and a sweet intoxicating flowery smell—the exact same scent Professor Stark smelled whenever he brewed amortentia. They say that one’s soulmate smelled the same as the scent you can smell from an amortentia potion but Professor Stark did not need amortentia to tell him that Professor Potts was his soulmate. </p><p>He had married her after all.</p><p>“If you think I’m going to let you share a bed with me tonight after what you just pulled today—”</p><p>But whatever else Professor Potts had to say was lost when Professor Stark pressed his lips deeply to hers. It was a quick few seconds before Professor Potts pushed him away, eyes sparking dangerously. “I thought I told you there would be none of that during Quidditch Season.”</p><p>Yes, Professor Stark remembered it vividly. They slept in separate chambers during Quidditch Season and even refrained from intimacies to keep themselves objective and unbiased. It was most likely the main factor behind their constant bickering during Quidditch Season.</p><p>“Yes, but I thought you needed it after calling me Anthony today.”</p><p>She raised her brow challengingly. “It’s your name, isn’t it?”</p><p>Professor Stark rolled his eyes and leaned closer. Professor Potts didn’t step away.</p><p>“Yes but you know how much I dislike that name.” </p><p>Professor Potts smirked. “I don’t know. I think you deserved being called Anthony after you accused me of giving Laufeyson detention without probable cause.”</p><p>“I think you wanted to call me Anthony because you knew I would corner you like this. Admit it. You miss me."</p><p>Another consequence of living separately during Quidditch Season was that there was always so much pent up attraction between them that was waiting to be unleashed.</p><p>Professor Potts tipped her chin up and didn’t move away when Professor Stark stepped closer to her. “So what if I did? Are you going to punish me, Professor?”</p><p>Professor Stark made a small yearning sound and moved to kiss her again but Professor Potts quickly danced away from him.</p><p>“Come on, Pepper!” Professor Stark said, whining a little.</p><p>Professor Potts shook her head endearingly. “I’ll let you kiss me again when we win on Saturday. In fact, I’ll let you do more than kiss me. For now, good night, <em>Anthony</em>.”</p><p>For the second time that day, Professor Stark had to watch his wife walk away from him with that incredibly tempting sway of her hips.</p><p>Walking back to his temporary chambers, Professor Stark thought about how grateful he was that there weren’t any paintings in that corridor to spread the story of his rejection.  </p><p>When Hufflepuff won that weekend, Professor Stark displayed enough disappointment to convince the Slytherins that he was just as dismayed by their loss as they were. But back in his shared chambers with his wife, he voiced no complaint whatsoever. If anything, Tony Stark felt rather victorious. After all, what was a Quidditch Cup to the amorous embrace of his wife?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>